


Magnus's Birthday

by midnightrockerchick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff so Fluffy your teeth will rot, Husbands, Love, Malec Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrockerchick/pseuds/midnightrockerchick
Summary: It's Magnus's birthday and Alec and the boys try to make it a special day.





	Magnus's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3  
> I apologize for any mistakes ;)

Magnus never enjoyed his birthday. To him it was a reminder of all the years he's lived and all the people he's lost. Alec on the other hand thought the day was one that should be celebrated. Ever since the two started dating Alec made sure that he celebrated the day. And now that the two had two little boys days became hectic and Alec new that he needed to make this special day calm and full of fun for Magnus.

  
"Shhhhh" Alec sounds, placing his finger to his lips.

  
Alec and the boys had decided that breakfast in bed was a good start to the day, and now the two boys were making a mess in the kitchen, trying and failing at making scrambled eggs. Max had decided that he would crack the eggs into the bowl and had let out a loud yelp when some egg splattered onto his hand. Rafael was currently laughing at him, which was upsetting Max. He didn't like his brother laughing at him.

  
"Rafs laughing at me!" Max whines, totally disregarding Alec's shush.

  
Alec rolls his eyes, handing a towel to max so he can clean his hand. "Raf don't laugh at your brother and you boys need to stay quiet, we don't want to wake up Papa," whispers Alec in a stern voice. Alec takes over making breakfast, sending the boys to fetch Chairman Meow. Max thought that the whole family should bring Papa his breakfast. Alec successfully finishes breakfast, placing a pancake, eggs, and a piece of toast onto a tray. Alec carries the food into the living room just as Rafael and Max catch the Chairman. The cat struggles in Rafael's arms, not to happy with being held.

  
Smiling at his boys Alec pushes his bedroom door open, signaling to the boys to be quiet. Rafael begins tip toeing into the bedroom, Max does the same but loses his patients and hops into the bed. Rafael follows his brother tossing the cat not so delicately onto the covers, crawling behind Max. Happily Max starts to shake Magnus, "Papa! Wake up!"

  
Letting out a tired whimper Magnus rolls over, smiling at his little boy. Reaching out Magnus circles Max into a hug, bringing him tight against his chest. "Well, good morning Blueberry!"

  
"Happy Birthday Papa!" chirps Rafael, crawling closer to Magnus. Opening his arms Magnus pulls Rafael into the hug.

  
"Thank you Raf!" Magnus releasing the two, moving his eyes to Alec. "Morning Alexander. What do you have there?"

  
"We made panpakes!" exclaims Max, clapping his hands together.

  
"Max got eggs on him, and then we caught Chairman," tells Rafael waving his hands.

  
"Did you?!" asks Magnus, reaching a hand toward Alec. Alec moves to the bed, placing the tray next to Magnus. Magnus happily grabs Alec's hand pulling Alec into a kiss. "Morning," Magnus murmurs against Alec's lips.

  
"Happy Birthday," Alec says, slowly backing away from Magnus.

  
"You know you guys don't have to make a big fuss over my birthday."

  
"Papa doesn't like his birthday," explains Alec, lifting Max off Magnus's lap, switching him out for the tray. Still holding Max, Alec plops down on the end of the bed.

  
"Why not?" Rafael questions.

  
"Yeah, birthday's are fuuuuuuun," screams Max, "You get pwesents and a party."

  
"That's what I've been saying," agrees Alec, hugging Max tightly against his chest.

  
Magnus smiles throwing a piece of food into his mouth. Rafael scooches closer to Magnus, patting his lap, hoping Chairman will sleep in his lap. Chairman slowly steps into Rafael's lap, hoping for a piece of Magnus's breakfast.

  
"Guess what!" Rafael yelps, nudging Magnus's side.

  
"What darling?" asks Magnus, handing Max a small piece of pancake. Max throws the food in his mouth, snuggling into Alec's side.

  
"We having fancy fun day after this, Daddy said!"

  
"Oh really?" Magnus smiles, locking eyes with Alec. "Fancy fun day Alexander?"

  
Alec blushes hugging Max tighter, "Only the best for my fiancé."

  
Magnus smiles rubbing his finger over the Lightwood ring on his hand, thinking of the day Alec gave it to him. Alec simultaneously runs his finger over the matching ring Magnus had given him. The rest of the day is full of giggles, hugs, kisses, and smiles. Both boys fall asleep without a fuss, giving Alec and Magnus very needed alone time. Magnus and Alec lay on their bed, snuggling together, Alec's head resting on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus slowly runs his fingers through Alec's hair, laying small kisses atop Alec's head. "I love you," Alec sleepily murmurs, eyes becoming heavy.

  
"And I love you Alexander," Magnus returns laying one last kiss atop Alec's head. Both drift asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Magnus's mind runs over the days events realizing that maybe his birthday isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> Love to hear ideas for new stories!


End file.
